Ugaki
Ugaki is one of the Bounts and a villain from the Bount arc of the Bleach anime. History Beginning the Fight with the Shinigami As the Bounts commenced their plan to get to the Soul Society, Ugaki was mainly at his master Kariya's side during the fights, analyzing their opponents. Later the Wachter creatures generated by his Doll chased Ichigo's friends around the Bount mansion when they came to save Uryu. Soon after this, Ugaki watched as Kariya killed Yoshino Soma to create the bitto and called out for more to come forth. Later he volunteered to take care of the Shinigami who had entered the cave the Bounts were using as a hideout. Ugaki hid himself then put down the deck of cards that was his Doll, Gesell's, sealed form, before setting down his Wacther card to summon a number of eye-like beings. They began appearing from the shadows, arousing the Shinigami's suspicions as Ugaki watched, then put down his spear card. Light began coming out of the Wacther creatures, creating shadows from which came a number of spear-tipped limbs that attacked them. The Shinigami wondered where the spears were coming from and eventually they split up, but this was all just part of Ugaki's plan. He used his Wacther card to attack Rangiku, who cut them down, but was then attacked by a mace tipped limb generated by the Bount's smash card. A number of ropes then restrained her, but she managed to cut them with her Zanpakuto, before almost getting killed by another spear. Izuru and Hisagi were chased into a dead end by the eye-like creatures and when they tried to fight them off, Izuru was knocked flying by one of Gesell's limbs. Hisagi was suddenly restrained by the Doll and used a Hado spell to destroy one of the Wacther creatures, freeing himself. However as he want to help Izuru, Ugaki had his doll smash the ceiling, attempting to finish them off by burying them in rubble. Yumichika attempted to fight off the eye beings and released his Zanpakuto to fight them off, before being smashed into a wall by another of Gesell's fists. Engaging Ichigo and his Comrades Soon Ichigo and his friends arrived and when they entered the cave, they were confronted by Ugaki's Wacther creatures. They began fighting the eye-like beings, but weren't able to take them all on and Rukia suggested drawing them into a more confined area. Orihime suddenly noticed the light coming out of them, when Rukia was attacked by Gesell's hands, but Renji managed to prevent her from getting hurt too badly, only to get hurt himself. The Doll's arm formed into a sword next and attacked Ichigo, then while he was struggling with it, a buzz-saw arm formed to attack him from behind. Orihime saved him with her Santen Kesshun and tried to attack Gesell, but the arm disappeared. Suddenly another part of the Doll formed into a rope like form and subdued Ichigo and Orihime, but Rangiku saved them and explained Gesell appeared out of shadows created by the lights from the eye-like creatures. Ugaki began getting angry his enemies weren't getting killed, but decided since they were injured, it didn't matter and he still had some tricks left. He began speaking to them and introduced himself and his Doll prompting Ichigo to ask what he was trying to do. Ugaki explained the bitto had allowed him to gain greater power, but the Bounts were still sorrowful, since while they were humans, everyone hated them. Renji shouted that it still didn't give them the right to feed on human souls and that he couldn't forgive him and the rest of the Bounts. Ugaki realized he couldn't reason with them, then asked them if they could come to get him and Ichigo and Renji went after him while Orihime healed everyone. As they continued through the cave, they were again attacked by Gesell, but were helped by Izuru and Hisagi, who got rid of the Wacther creatures. However Gesell tried to launch another assault, but Izuru released his Zanpakuto, Wabisuke and slashed the Doll's limbs, doubling their weight. Realizing he couldn't win right now, Ugaki made Gesell retreat and suddenly that part of the cave collapsed, so Hisagi told Ichigo and Renji to go ahead. They eventually arrived in a cavern, where they found Yumichika and Ugaki said he would unleash the true Gesell, generating a shadow from five pillars, from which emerged his Doll's true monstrous form. Renji released his Bankai and engaged Gesell with Ugaki giving it axes in place of hands to give it an edge, but the Shinigami stopped his attack. The Bount next tried hiding his Doll in the shadows, then had it appear to catch Renji unawares, but Ugaki suddenly noticed Nemu was talking with Uryu, which he reported to Kariya. He prepared to have Gesell finish off Renji, but he countered by splitting all the segments of his Bankai, then had them pierce the Doll's body. Gesell went into a rage and as Ugaki asked it what was wrong, the walls hiding him were destroyed. Kariya appeared before him one last time to tell him good work, then bid him farewell, as the out of control Gesell grabbed and crushed Ugaki, before devouring him. Personality Ugaki prefers to stay out of battle, letting Gesell do the fighting. He is highly intelligent and manipulative, helping Kariya in his research to create the bitto. He is greatly prideful and confident in his research, often boasting about it and seems to be extremely steadfast and loyal to Kariya. Ugaki also seems to be something of a peacemaker amongst the Bounts, attempting to stop an argumentative exchangs between Yoshi and Mabashi, but was cut down by the latter. Powers Like all Bounts, Ugaki can feed on human souls to grant himself immortality and spiritual power and he is also a skilled tactician, easily drawing the Shinigami into his traps. Also like all Bounts, he can summon his doll, Gesell, as his weapon, which he summons with the command "Zigedich Gesel". It is sealed in a deck of cards that Ugaki uses to give his Doll commands by placing them on a mat and normally it takes the form of a multitude of small flying creatures that resemble a combination of a mouth and an eye. Ugaki can see through the viewpoint of these creatures, which lets him control Gesell at a safe distance. The primary card is "Wacther", which makes the creatures generate lights on objects to create shadows from which parts of Gesel emerge. If Ugaki can get enough of them together to create a large enough shadow, the Doll's whole body can emerge and possesses great strength as well as the ability to disappear and reappear in shadows. Ugaki can also use his cards to create weapons on Gesel's limbs, but if the creatures projecting the light to make those shadows are destroyed, Gesel cannot appear. Trivia * The mat on which Ugaki places his cards resembles the Sepiroth, Tree of Life, since the words written on it correspond to tarot cards and the "paths of Gods" found between the Sepiroths. *The name of Ugaki's Doll is German for "pupil" or "companion". Also the name of his primary card and the name of the card that summons Gesell's limbs, Dämon Kraft, are German for "guardian" and "demon power" respectively. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Collector of Souls Category:Male Category:Pawns